coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7654 (25th July 2011)
Plot Gary's insistent that Izzy mustn't leave the flat. She must stay in with him so he can look after her. Izzy's concerned by his demeanour. Steve tells Lloyd he's depressed at the knowledge that Becky's got a new man and feels like he's lost the love of his life. Izzy asks Gary to get her chair out of his van and bring it up to the flat but he refuses saying that she doesn't need it as he'll do everything for her. Julie takes Dylan to the pre-school reading evening. She's thrilled to discover that Brian is the teacher taking the evening. Their eyes meet across the classroom. Julie's flattered when another mother assumes Dylan is her son. Chesney and Katy call to see Izzy but Gary refuses to let them in. Katy's concerned and tells Owen about their weird encounter. Gary becomes increasingly agitated. He talks about Quinny's death and tells Izzy how he'll always keep her safe. He suggests they get married. Izzy's stunned. Brian assumes that Dylan is Julie's son and he's hurt to think she kept him a secret from him. Before Julie has a chance to explain, Brian leaves. Tracy's upbeat as she tells Deirdre that Steve is coming for tea tomorrow and how she's planning to win him over. Izzy's frightened as Gary rambles on about his plans for their wedding. However his train of thought is broken by Owen hammering on the door. Izzy cries out for her dad and Owen smashes the door down. Owen approaches Gary gently, assuring him he only wants to help. Gary breaks down and sobs uncontrollably. Izzy cries tears of relief. Cast Regular cast *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Karl Munro - John Michie *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies Guest cast *Dylan Wilson - Connor & Liam McCheyne *Lindsay - Janine Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Street Cars *28 Grayling Street - Living room, hallway and exterior *Bessie Street School - Classroom Notes *Renny Krupinski is credited as Fight Arranger and Tracy Caudle as Stunt Double. *Although the fictional address for Gary Windass and Izzy Armstrong's bungalow is 28 Grayling Street, the exterior location used had a different number on the door - 73 or 75, seen briefly as Owen Armstrong kicks the door down - and it was not amended for the shoot. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Izzy is held prisoner in her own home by an increasingly disturbed Gary; a misunderstanding leaves Julie jeopardising her chances with Brian again; and Tracy invites Steve to tea. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,740,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2011 episodes